Nom De Code Hp
by Les 3 Maraudeuses
Summary: Quand un virus se mèle des histoires de 5 personnes...c'est pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire!
1. Prologue

**Le ptit blabla et droit d'auteur : Les personnes apparut dans les 5 tomes ne m'appartienne pas ! ils sont a J.K.R. Par contre, Kyra et kalira sont mes noms a moi et leur histoire inventé est aussi. Jo, Scar et Sara sont à Jo…et Laumie est à Laumie. Voilà !**

**Correctrice : Laumie**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Aides : Jo et Laumie.**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

**Le silence régnait dans la conversation d'MSN entre Jo, Kyra et Laumie quand soudain une phrase rompit enfin le silence :**

_**Jo dit :**_

_**Eh les filles ! J'ai une nouvelle fic à lire !**_

_**Kyra dit :**_

_**On est contente pour toi Jo **_

_**Laumie dit :**_

_**Elle est bien ta fic ?**_

_**Jo dit :**_

_**Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! C'est une fic avec Ryry et Mumus! Je te vois déjà venir Laumie, ton Ryry n'est pas avec mon Mumus !**_

_**Laumie dit :**_

_**Ouuuuuf !**_

_**Kyra dit :**_

_**File l'adresse Jochou -**_

_**Jo dit :**_

_**Ok alors c'est :censuré**_

_**Laumie dit :**_

_**Merci Jo **_

_**Jo dit :**_

_**De nada.**_

**Les heures défilaient tranquillement. Elles lisaient en même temps et discutait sur une conversation partagée. **

**Les 3 jeunes filles finirent par arriver à la dernière page du chapitre.**

**Les mots de cette fiction étaient tout simplement incohérent ! Seulement…Arriver à la dernière ligne, on pouvait y lire sans encombre :**

**Nom de code : H-P, départ dans…5…4…3…2…1…0.**

_**Kiba dit :**_

_**Yo les filles? Vous parlez plus !**_

_ Kyra , Jo-hp et Laumie ne sont plus connecté(e)s…_

**Pendant ce temps là, en 1977, dans le monde de James Potter :**

**Remus se dirigea vers les cachots où se passeraient leurs retenues à Sirius et lui, ce dernier étant à ses cotés. Le jeune loup-garou était assez grand, bien que Sirius le dépassa de quelques centimètres. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair qui lui retombaient légèrement sur les yeux. Des mèches grisâtres le faisaient paraître plus vieux que ses 17 printemps. Remus avait des yeux ambrés dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir quelques reflets dorés.**

**Sirius, lui, était très grand. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs avec des reflets bleutés qui tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu océan, qui le rendait si séduisant.**

**Arrivés devant la porte de la salle de potion, ce fut Remus qui toqua. La porte s'ouvrit en grincent pour laisser paraître le professeur de potion.**

**Celui ci avait un long nez tout gras et il n'avait pas de cheveux. (Nda : l'idole de Rogue mdr)**

_**« Vous voilà enfin ! » Fit-il avec dédain.**_

_**« On est en avance… »**_

_**« La ferme Black ! »**_

**Quand Sirius rouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer encore une imbécillité comme toujours, Remus l'en empêcha.**

**(NdA : Ca me fait du mal d'écrire ça. Jo et Laumie : mdr)**

_**« Vous allez nettoyer les chaudrons que vous avez salis avec votre blague de cette après-midi ! » **_

**Le maître de potion prit leur baguette et leur donna un chiffon aussi sale que, si on voulait l'utiliser, on en remettait une couche ! Ensuite, il les emmena dans la pièce d'à coté où logeait une centaine de chaudrons.**

**Sirius, au lieu de faire comme le gentil Remus et réparer les dégâts de leur blague, il prit une fiole de potion et la renversa dans un chaudron et empira son état.**

_**« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sirius ? »**_

_**« Du calme Lunard et fais moins de bruit.»**_

**En se retournant, Sirius fit tombé une autre fiole intituler NDCHP…**

**« B-O-U-M »**

**Au bruit, le professeur accourut dans la pièce et remarqua que les chaudrons étaient dans un piteux état et en un regard circulaire pour apercevoir les deux étudiants, il ne vit rien. Le maître de potion ne se pressa pas pour sortir de la pièce et alla voir le directeur Dumbledore pour annoncer la perte de 2 de ces 4 ennemis.**

**1997, monde d'Harry Potter dans sa 7éme année.**

**Tous, les un sur les autres, c'est-à-dire : Kyra écrasée de Sirius, eux même écrasés de Jo et Laumie et le tout écrasé par Remus, se relèvent difficilement et ils se regardaient tour à tour, étonné. **

**Le silence fut coupé par Kyra, Jo et Laumie qui venaient SEULEMENT de réaliser qu'elles avaient devant leurs yeux Sirius Black et Remus Lupin du même age que elles.**

**_« SIRIUS BLACK ? »_ Kyra fit des yeux tout rond en sortant cela.**

**_« REMUS LUPIN ? » _Là ce fut une Jo au bord de l'évanouissement.**

**_« MONDE D'HARRY POTTER ? » _Et enfin, une Laumie émerveillée par ce nouveau monde.**

**Les deux garçons restaient étonnés en voyant qu'elles savaient parfaitement leur nom. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?**

**Puis Laumie, Kyra et Jo finirent par s'exclamer avec un large sourire scotcher aux lèvres:**

**« _COOL !_ »**

**Muhaha! c la fin. Le 2éme chapitre est prêt mais je veux des revieuw d'abord!**

**prochain chapitre: entrevue avec Dumby **


	2. chapitre One

Le ptit blabla et droit d'auteur : Les personnes apparut dans les 5 tomes ne m'appartienne pas ! ils sont a J.K.R. Par contre, Kyra et kalira sont mes noms a moi et leur histoire inventé est aussi. Jo, Scar et Sara sont à Jo…et Laumie est à Laumie. Voilà !

Correctrice : Laumie

Auteur : Kyra Black

Aides : Jo et Laumie.

Voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde !  


Merci pour les revieuw aussi 

Chapter One 

Entrevue avec Dumby

**« _Dites, ça vous dérangerait de nous expliquer ? » Protesta le Sirius avec une mine boudeuse._**

_**« Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'on fait là… »**_

_**« Comment savez- vous nos noms ? » Coupa le jeune loup-garou.**_

_**« Dans notre monde vous êtes des… »**_

**McGonagall venait d'entrer sans faire un seul bruit et commenta devant la mine étonnée de tous ces jeunes.**

_**« Jeunes gens, je vous prie de me suivre »**_

La phrase de Jo resta en suspens au plus grand désarroi de Remus qui aurait bien aimé savoir la suite !

Ainsi donc, les cinq étudiants en compagnie de cette chère prof de métamorphose sortirent de la salle sur demande, suivant de très près la directrice des Gryffondors sans un mot.

Les deux maraudeurs se demandant plutôt ce qu'était la fin de la phrase et les trois autres se demandant comment elles étaient arrivées ici.

Arrivés devant la statue McGonagall prononça le mot de passe :

_« Fond de chaudron »_

Ce mot rappela « l'incident » de potion à Sirius et à Remus…Ce qui valut un regard noir de la part de Remus au pauvre, tout mignon, magnifique… (Nda de Kyr' : ok j'arrête lol ; Ndc : Aurais-tu vu un gourdin s'agiter ds ta direction ?) à Sirius.

Le passage ouvert, les 5 étudiants se précipitèrent tous pour passer en même temps, l'encadrement de pierre menant vers les escaliers des appartements du Directeur de ces lieux.

_« C'est moi d'abord Kyr' ! »_

_« Ca va pas Laum' ? Pi quoi encore ! »_

_« Laisse moi passer Remus ! »_

_« T'es trop gros Sirius ! »_

_« J'suis pas gros ! »_

_« Kyr', Laum', faites-moi une petite placeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! »_

McGonagall, outrée devant cette scène, les rappela à l'ordre, puis elle s'approcha du trio féminin.

« _Dumbledore souhaite vous voir en premier ! »_

Elles montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers, tandis que les deux garçons restaient avec cette bonne vieille McGo' qui n'avait pas l'air très réjoui de cette situation. Elle connaissait la réputation des maraudeurs ! Oh que oui !

_« Entrez entrez ! » _Fit le vieil homme à la barbe argentée, dégageant une aura bienfaisante. Ses yeux couleur bleue nuit, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune se posant sur 3 jeunes filles bien intrigantes.

Pour la première fois, la voix de Dumbledore semblait légèrement inquiète et il les invita à s'asseoir ce qu'elles refusèrent avec politesse. Puis il prit son air sérieux et mit une main sur sa soigneuse barbe au reflet argenté au soleil. Les rayons du soleil de cette après-midi sur celle-ci le faisaient encore plus saint qu'il ne l'était mais toutefois, il avait une pointe d'anxiété dans l'œil !

_«Alors…Mesdemoiselles, j'aimerais tout d'abord savoir comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? »_

_« Heu eh bien…on va tout vous dire à propos de notre monde…n'est ce pas les filles ? …les filles… ?»_

Laumie se tourna vers ces amies, elle vit Kyra près du phénix et Jo près des armoires comportant des objets magiques. Elle était honteuse ! Ces amies ce comporter ainsi devant le directeur… ?

_« OUAOUUUU ! Kyr' t'as vu ? T'as vu ? C'est trop top en réel ! C'est trop tripant ! J'adore ! » (Nda de Laumie : Surtout, pour lire cette phrase, prenez votre ton le plus précieux (Vs savez, celui où on rajoute des « » sur tous les mots ?),et relisez la phrase avec,vous allez a-do-rer )S'exclama Jo._

_« C'est FUMSEC ? Ouaou, je kiffe ! Le MAGNIFIQUE phénix de Dumby ! » (Nda de Laumie : Faux-cul va mdr) S'écria Kyra avec des yeux pétillant de merveille._

Dumbledore réagit de la même façon que McGonagall et les rappela à l'ordre :

«_ Miss Kyra et Melle Jo…SVP ! Du calme je vous prie »_

_« Oh désolée Dumb' ! Vous disiez quelque chose ? »_

Quand elles furent à l'écoute, Dumby leur répéta la question et les trois jeunes étudiantes commencèrent à expliquer ce qu'elles savaient : tout sauf comment le transport qu'elles on empreinte pour arriver là.

Kyra et Jo lui raconta la conversation d'MSN, la fiction sur et leur arrivée brutale. Tandis que Laumie lui fit une brève définition des mots « moldus ».

A l'écoute de ces trois mystérieuses jeunes filles, il accouda ses bras à son bureau et entremêla ses doigts en guise de réflexion.

Le lourd silence dura plus ou moins 5 minutes selon Kyra et Dumby décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche.

_« Je vois… »_

_ Les pensées_

_Pensée de Kyra : Comment ça, il voit ? Il voit rien du tout, oui ! Il pige rien, je suis sûre !_

_Pensée de Laumie : Mais bien sûr qu'il voit quelque chose et mon c c'est du poulet peut-être ?_

_Pensée de Jo : Allez ! Il va nous les donner quand ces fameux sorbets aux citrons ! _

_Fin des pensées_

La porte toqua, les jeunes filles sursautant. Il permit au deux garçon d'entrée et les reconnu tout de suite.

_«Bonjour jeunes hommes!Bon je pense que c'est pareil pour Mr Lupin… je dirais et Mr Black… on n'est pas à un détail près…On en reparlera…Il faut changer votre apparence et vos noms, on ne sait jamais !» _

Les 2 garçons s'assirent par invitations et attendirent tranquillement (nda : je sais, c'est pas souvent qu'on voit les maraudeurs tout sage ! Ndac de Laumie : Profitez en bien alors mdr) tout en se murmurant des paroles quelconques.

Dumby se leva et contourna son bureau. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, la plus grande des trois, et pointa sa baguette sur Kyra. Il prononça alors quelques mots incompréhensibles qui eurent pour effet ceci :

Ses yeux gris bleu avec, si on regardait bien, du noir caché parmi le gris, virèrent vers le jaunâtre-brun et ses cheveux noirs bouclés d'avant se raidirent et devinrent châtain clair, lui arrivant à mi cou. Sa taille fine ne bougea pas et ses traits fins non plus.

**Il passa autour de la plus petite cette fois. D'un coup de baguette, les longs cheveux roux de Jo se foncèrent pour devenir noirs. Elle perdit quelques centimètres. Ses traits se transformèrent légèrement. De son apparence d'avant ne lui restait plus que ses grands yeux vert jade en amande**

Dumbledore pointa alors sa baguette sur Laumie et lui fonça ses beaux cheveux roux éclatants en un brun avec des reflets mauves, il lui laissa la taille qu'elle avait auparavant ainsi que ses yeux couleur noisette.

_« Voilà pour les filles …Mr Sirius Black ? »_

Celui ci se leva et arriva ce mit face au directeur. Il reçu le bout de la baguette du directeur sur son épaule.

_« ABIME PAS MON SI…sifflet…mon sifflet ! ' » (Ndac : Y'a failli avoir un lapsus ou je m'y connais pas lol)_

Tous les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes des personnes présentes se posèrent quelques instants sur Kyra avant qu'ils ne reportent leur attention sur la transformation de Sirius.

Ses cheveux noirs s'éclaircirent et raccourcirent pour devenir bruns, ses yeux bleus devinrent d'une couleur orage. Son teint si beau (nda : Je sais ce que tu vas dire Jo lol.Jo : pas trop de qu'il est beau qu'il est magnifique mon Remus hein ?-.-) vira au pâle et le reste resta comme il était.

Ce fut au tour de Remus. Il fit comme Sirius, se leva et se mit face à Dumbledore:

Ses cernes et son teint si pâle changèrent pour devenir un peu bronzé. Ses cheveux virèrent au blond, ses yeux anciennement ambre étaient maintenant bleus aux reflets argentés et quelques détails changèrent.

_« Alors pour les noms, Sirius deviendra Sylvain… Dark, et Remus deviendra Remy Tomsson. Kyra sera Kalira Mitsuco, Laumie se présentera sous l'identité de Xénia Delacourt et Jo sera répartie en tant que huum…Sara Ambre ! »_

Après une courte pause, le petit Dumby reprit ensuite :

_« Vous pouvez partir, il reste 4 heures avant le souper et on vous répartira ce soir. Pendant ce temps, allez vous promenez ou autres et Minerva vous montrera votre chambre… »_

_« Vous avez bien dit VOTRE ! »_

_« Oui Melle Delacourt, il n'y a plus qu'une chambre mais ce n'est que pour une après- midi… »_

_« Bien…On y va ? Il y a plein de chose que je veux voir. Tout d'abord : Ryry, et la biblio ! En route Kyr ! »_

_« C'est Kali maintenant mon nom… ! Et je vais pas avec toi Jo, je veux voir le parc et les cuisines ainsi que la grande salle et…Hu Dumby ! On n'a pas de magie nous…comment on va faire ? »_

_« C'est exact, mais vous verrez… c'est une surprise. » _

Tout le monde sortit, moins pressé qu'en entrant. La tête bourré de tout ce que venait de dire Dumb', se demandant ce que voulait dire le sourire mystérieux qu'il venait tout juste d'afficher.

_Finish ! Enfin juste le chap ! Allez, review revieuw syouplé c tjrs un plaisir de les lire !_


	3. Chapter two

**Le ptit blabla et droit d'auteur : Les personnes apparut dans les 5 tomes ne m'appartienne pas ! ils sont a J.K.R. Par contre, Kyra et kalira sont mes noms a moi et leur histoire inventé est aussi. Jo, Scar et Sara sont à Jo…et Laumie est à Laumie. Voilà !**

**Correctrice : Laumie**

**Auteur : Kyra Black**

**Aides : Jo et Laumie.**

**Merci pour les reviews. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 : Répartition et le commencement de la blague.**

L'après-midi allait bientôt faire place au soir. Elles avaient passé leur temps à se vautrer dans le divan près du feu, qui avait de la peine à rester allumé, avec les recommandations de la co-directrice de Poudlard. Elles n'avaient donc trouvé autre chose à faire que de regarder passablement les deux garçons entrer et sortir avec un sourire aux lèvres à chaque passage.

Sirius, après être passer devant les trois demoiselles un million de fois si pas plus, débarque, à nouveau, dans la salle peu éclairé par le faible feu. Il s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant une Kali s'approcher de lui dangereusement dans sa direction. La petit Kali, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au menton, pointa son index sur Sylvain en signe de menace.

« Toi ! Tu nous dis ce que vous foutez ou vous arrêtez de sortir et rentrer à tout bout de champ ! »

«Ces mots furent accompagné de deux « ouais » appartenant à Jo et à Laumie qui se réveillaient mentalement de leur ennui.

« Vous verrez à la répartition ! »

Et sur ce, avec son habituel sourire, il sortit, laissant une Kyra plus que furax de ne pas avoir réussi à soustraire une information plus importante que ça !

« On sait déjà quand c'est ! » Lâcha Jo en feuilletant un magazine sans grand intérêt.

Claque---

Le bruit retentit dans la pièce où ne régnait que l'habituel silence.

« Kali s'énerve trop vite… »

« Sara, la patience et elle, ça fait deux…Elle est sûrement partit voir ce qu'ils foutaient… »

« Oh ! Je m'emmerde trop ! Je vais avec elle ! »

Et en moins de deux, deux collégiennes voyageaient dans les couloirs alors que les autres étaient en cours. Toutefois, elles avaient pris chacun un chemin différent.

Dans un couloir vide et sombre, elle se baladait sans même savoir où elle allait, suivant son instinct, qui ne sembla pas être au rendez-vous d'ailleurs…Elle faisait face à un Serpentard aux cheveux blond platine et au regard d'acier, ce n'était nul autre que Draco Malefoy sortant de cours.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! » Cracha Draco avec mépris.

« Mais je…Draco… ? »

« Je te connais ? » Tout en arquant un sourcil, il cherchait des yeux l'effigie de sa maison mais en vint…C'était peine perdue ! Et dans un murmure il conclut brillamment ceci : « Tu n'es pas de l'école… »

« Quelle perspicacité ! C'est bien celle d'un Malfoy ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

« La ferme ! On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy ! »

A peine avait-il fint la fin de sa phrase qu'il se trouvait déjà armer de sa baguette magique.

« Kaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvée… #ouch Malfoy…# Heum bon…C'est l'heure d'y allééééééééééé ! »

Jo, qui débarquait de nulle part aux yeux de Kyra, la prit par le bras et l'emmena loin de lui et de son bâton en bois qu'il fallait éviter pour le moment tandis qu'il rangeait vite fait sa baguette avec des yeux médusés tout en se disant qu'il avait mieux à faire.

« T'as oublié l'heure toi ! »Avec un geste du poignet, elle lui montrait sa montre marquant d'une belle écriture noir : 19heure et quelques minutes.

«QUOI ! Mais…Mais on est en retard ! »

« Et à qui la faute à ton avis… ? Bon aller viens c'est par là ! »

Elles s'empressèrent de passer le couloir, d'emprunter les escaliers pour se perdre maintes et maintes fois. Une demi heure s'était écoulé et elles se trouvaient enfin dans le hall, devant la grande porte de la salle à manger.

« Tu savais où on allait hein ? » Cracha Kyra d'un ton sarcastique entre deux souffles.

« Oh eh ça va hein, c'est pas moi qui nous ait fait tourner en rond 3 fois à la suite, je te signale ! »

« Grmpf ! Entrons…les autres doivent déjà être répartit… »

Elles ouvrirent grand les portes pour faire face à une assemblée d'élèves…..

Fin du chapitre ! Ehéh lol je déconne la suite est juste en dessous mais ça aurait été sadique hein :p

…Pendant ce temps là, du côté des maraudeurs…

« J'ai trouvé Rem' ! »

La bibliothèque de l'école, lieu calme ?oh non ! Pas avec les maraudeurs ! Mme Pince avait beau leur dire de se taire, ça rentrait et ça ressortait aussi vite. Par contre, quand elle vit Mr Dark murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin, elle fut satisfaite que sa sévérité ait eu un effet ! Elle afficha un sourire radieux, à en montrer toutes ses dents, d'avoir retrouvé le silence de sa merveilleuse bibliothèque.

Son sourire ne resta pas longtemps mais elle fut ravie qu'ils sortent de sa précieuse salle.

Ils parcoururent Poudlard en direction des cuisines. Devant le tableau, regardant si personne ne les avait suivit et, d'un geste de la main, Sylvain gratta la poire. Celle-ci commença à se dandiner et ouvrit le passage à cette torture.

Remis emboîta le pas, suivit de Sirius et mirent leur plan à exécution !

L'heure de la répartition arriva à grand pas et les deux maraudeurs se mirent en route. Ils croisèrent une Laumie perdue et furent la route en semble tout en cherchant Jo et Kyra.

La grande salle était en vue et Mc Gonagal les attendait, un sourcils plus arqué que l'autre.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Pas là en tout cas.»Rétorqua Sirius.

« Jo heu Sara est patrie chercher Kali… »

Avec un sourire gênée, Laumie attendait que le discoure pour annoncer leur « arrivée » se termine, ainsi le lourd silence serait rompu. Les fentes de la porte en bois massif laissaient passer la voix du directeur toujours aussi calme.

« En cette fin de Janvier, dans un cas particulier, 5 élèves de l'école Française de Beauxbâtons vont intégrés Poudlard pour leur 7ème année. Ils ont apprit l'anglais donc cela ne posera pas de difficulté. J'espère que vous leur réserverez un bon accueil. Que la répartition commence. »

McGonagall se tourna de son air pincé vers les 3 élèves.

« Vous venez de Beauxbâtons, vous êtes en 7ème et le reste, improvisez. Bonne chance. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir la directrice des Gryffondor suivie de … 3 élèves ? Sous l'œil avide des étudiants, on commença la répartition. La co-directrice déposa le tabouret, y posa le fameux choixpeau magique et déroula un petit parchemin. Elle lut à voix haute le nom suivant :

« Sara…hum…Sylvain Dark ! »

La gente féminine l'observait avec attention ainsi que son camarade derrière lui.

_Mmmh eh bien eh bien ! Un Black…et pas n'importe lequel ! Pas de ce temps dis-tu ? Je maintiens ma décision_

« GRYFFONDOR »

Une ruée d'applaudissement fut un Sirius content. Il s'installa à côté d'un mec peu bavard, la chance, et garda d'autres places pour les futurs arrivants.

« Xénia Delacourt »

La jeune fille s'avança, faillit louper la marche mais arriva entière sur le tabouret.

_Mmh que voilà ? Tu as du courage certes mais tu as tes limites, tu fais souvent la morale hein… ? Je ne vois pas mieux : Serdaigle t'irait à merveille…_

_Non ! Gryffondor ! Pas autre part ! Où je te passe au fer à repasser !_

_Tu en es sur… ? Bien…alors :_

« GRYFFONDOR »

Elle rejoignit la même table que celle de Sirius et jeta des coups d'œil vers le survivant.

« Remy Tomsson »

Le jeune loup-garou s'avança et s'assit avec une grande souplesse sur le tas de bois rassemblé qu'on appelle communément un tabouret.

_Mr Lupin ! Tiens Tiens, on va faire dans l'habituelle hein ?_

« GRYFFONDOR »

Il sauta les trois marches et alla sans se faire prier au côté de Sylvain qui était entouré de question et allait exploser. Alors, le gentil Remus vint à sa rescousse.

« Nous ne dirons rien sans la présence de nos avocats ! »

Et comme par hasard, ils se turent. Soit ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était, soit ils n'avaient rien à rétorquer.

Les murmures furent coupés par la voix autoritaire de la co-directrice de Poudlard.

Le directeur se trouvant fort dépourvu en voyant qu'il manquait au rendez-vous les deux demoiselles. Voyant les regards interrogateurs, il prit la parole une seconde fois.

« Les deux autres jeunes filles sont… Ne sont pas présentes pour l'instant. Elles arriveront plus tard dans la soirée. Je vous propose de commencer le repas. Sur ce, bonne appétit. »

Les plats apparurent sur les tables. Les ventres grondant pour signaler leur appétit étaient comblés.

Le repas se passa calmement jusqu'à ce que les deux tardives entrèrent.

Jo s'avança avec un sourire plus que gênée tant dis que Kyra marchait fièrement. En bref, sa donnait un mélange de je suis fière d'être en retard mais désolé. Les élèves durent cesser de manger contre leur gré et McGonagall du se lever pour finir la répartition.

« HumHum ! »

Kyra, sous l'œil attentif de l'assemblé grimpa les 3 marches et proposa un simple bonbon à la Directrice des petits Gryffondors.

« Un bonbon pour la toux ? »

« Non Miss Black ! J'aimerais que Miss Ambre s'avance pour qu'on la répartisse. »

Sara s'élança vers la tabouret volontiers pour que les regards poser sur elle cesse mais elle en eu d'avantage en loupant la première des marches de marbres. Tant bien que de mal, elle se releva avec hâte et s'empressa de poser le vieux choixpeau sur sa tête.

_Oh oh ! Du courage ! De l'intelligence ! Enfin il n'y a qu'une maison pour toi :_

« SERDAIGLE »

Jo, avec précautions, alla s'asseoir à la table des oiseaux et fit un signe d'encouragement à Kyra, qui s'assit aussi fièrement quand arrivant sur la chaise sans dossier : un tabouret.

_Oh oh ! Mais qui voilà ?_

_T'es sur qu'avec le temps que tu passe dans le bureau de Dumby à manger de la poussières sa ne nuit pas à ton cerveau ? Enfin je doute que tu en es un au faite !_

_Rebelle en plus de ça ! Bon voyons ça, de la détermination, tu veux impressionner Black ? Je ne vois pas meilleure maison pour ton cas :_

« GRYFFONDOR »

Sautant avec grâce de son petit tabouret pour aller rejoindre son copain Sylvain.

Dumbledore, toujours debout, déclara aux étudiants de reprendre le dîner et se rassit. Celui-ci porta, avec grande attention, son regard bleu terne sur les deux maraudeurs, craignant la chose habituelle qu'ils aiment tant faire. Ses craintes furent prouvées par le comportement inhabituel des serpentards…

Vois savez quoi ?c'est la fin du chapitre looool moi sadique ?niark niark ! Alors la blague est déjà sur papier mais si vous avez une idée n'hésiter pô, je suis à l'écoute de toute proposition.

Dans le prochain chapitre : -La blague, heu je sais pas faudra voir


End file.
